


Bull by the Horns

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Sex, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, Smut, Telepathy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metacrisis leaves the Doctor with an overexitement problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull by the Horns

**Author's Note:**

> For @whatwecanfic‘s April Crack Attack Challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Every time person A comes home person B gets so excited they wet themselves like an overexcited cocker spaniel.
> 
> Because I have a dirty mind, I went with a different interpretation of “wet themselves.” :D :D Takes place relatively soon after JE. Unbeta’d, (because procrastination). These two can handle anything, no matter how ridiculous!

Blimey, wasn’t going to be easy, getting used to human hormones and oversensitive reflexes. It was an unfortunate consequence of the metacrisis that the Doctor was left with much of the extra sensitivity of a Time Lord but without the voluntary control of his autonomic nervous system.

This was proving a bit mortifying.

Rose’s physical presence overwhelmed him. After the years of loss and grief and pain, the joy of her smile rolled through him from head to toe. The sound of her voice make his single heart leap out of his chest and fly up to the cosmos. The smell of her, well, did other things.

He heard her key in the door and his body sprung into readiness. Unfortunately, he could not convince his body that this particular readiness was…

“Too soon! Dammit!” he said to his aching erection. They’d agreed to take things slowly. They’d sidled up to some intimacy. They’d pressed their lips together on a few blissful occasions. And invariably the Doctor would end up squealing and rolling away to go clean himself up and hide in the bathroom for awhile.

It was inevitable. He thought about running. The doorknob rattled and on the other side of the door was ROSE and there was no other direction on this parallel earth he could bear to go than straight to her, to bask in the light of her countenance, to wrap his arms around the body that haunted years of his dreams, to shudder against her as he soaked the front of his pants. Again.

Bugger.

He pulled his hips back gingerly and squeezed her shoulders and rubbed a fist against her hair in a playful manner. Maybe she hadn’t figured it out yet.

“Well, lovely to see you home! Just on my way to the shower! I picked up a rotisserie for us. I’m sure you want to relax a bit after your day.”

Rose combed her hair back down and narrowed her eyes at him. “All right. Let’s get comfortable. And then I think we should talk.”

He grinned widely and falsely. “Right-y-oh! See you in a bit!” And scooted to the shower.

Under the cold water, he banged a fist on the wall and cursed his current body.

He emerged, damp and clothed in pajamas, with extra-small tighty-whiteys on. At least they’d keep him from being as obvious as the boxers he used to favor.

Rose had obviously showered too, and was sitting on the couch in a short dressing gown, her bare legs up, soft and smooth and squeezable and biteable…bollocks. Flight response! He started to turn around—

“Doctor, stop, come here.”

He turned back, face beet-red, and came obediently to stand in front of her. No way out of this hell of pleasure and humiliation. He couldn’t look at her eyes. So he stared at her knees. Her beautiful, kissable knees.

“I think.” She pulled him toward her and he sat heavily. “It’s time we took the bull by the horns.”

He raised his eyes to her. “The…bull?”

“What’s happening, Doctor?” She stroked a hand through his hair and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into it like a cat. “I mean, I can tell what’s happening, but this seems something beyond what, um, regular humans can experience. Anyway, we should go ahead and have sex.”

His eyes opened wide. “Wha-, Rose, the problem is.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t bear to be total rubbish with you.”

“That’s why we should. You know, get this out of your system and practice.” She rubbed a hand over his stubble and down his neck.

“Ehm, blimey, that feels good, but way too good, please—.”

She pushed him to lay back on the couch. “S’ok. Can I touch you? Whatever happens is ok.”

“Oh, Rose. You touching me is everything I want in this universe.”

She met his eyes, tears shining in hers. “Me too.” Her hand palmed his erection, and she leaned over and kissed him.

He wrapped his hands around the back of her head and kissed her deeply, giving in to the taste of her, as the sharp zing of pleasure rolled down his spine. He gasped into her mouth and came under her hand.

She held him while he recovered, kissing all over his face. And, well, even if it was still happening, this was a decided improvement over running away in shame.

“Let’s get these off you,” she said, snapping the combined waistbands of trousers and pants. He lifted his hips and let her pull them down, still in a haze of afterglow and smell-and-taste-of-Rose. “Gotta be honest, that was really sexy.”

Oh. Her! Worrying about his dysfunctional body had made him selfish! And if there was one thing the Doctor would never, ever be, it was a selfish lover. Time to take some control!

He pulled Rose back down on top of him, her dressing gown splaying open across him and breasts pressing against his chest. The full skin contact made his excitable nerves zing across his body and he distantly realized it was the raw edges of a broken telepathic bond reaching for contact. But the physical pleasures were too much. He kissed her thoroughly again, then encouraged her to rise up over his face, and with a delighted giggle, he cupped both hands over her breasts and watched her face carefully as he slowly stroked his thumbs across each nipple. 

Her eyes closed and her mouth opened and his cock hardened again, as if it hadn’t seen enough action already tonight. But nevermind about that, his tongue was about to live the dream!

He dipped his head and licked straight up her sternum, moaning at the taste of hormones on her skin. He took a nipple in his mouth, determining to not let it go until learning everything. His tongue swirled, flat and wide, then spiraling up to the tip. Rose squirmed over him, whimpering and rolling her hips over his belly and—blimey, she was naked under this thing. He worked his free hand down and got a squeeze of a buttock and worked his way around and he was actually going to touch her intimately! His fingers dipped between her folds—so wet—and, fuck! He groaned out loud and his cock twitched and come spurted against the back of her thighs.

She started to sit up, but he shook his head.“Forget about it!” He pulled her back to him, mouth closing over her other tight nipple. He squeezing the one that had been made soft, red, and sensitized by his mouth with his wet hand and switched the other to touch her again. Rose made a sound like heaven and pressed her chest into his face, and he moaned around her before pushing her back a bit so he could breathe. His free hand slid back through her warmth and he swept it up and down until she wiggled around and said, “please?” Then his two fingers were sinking inside her–and she was hot and dripping over him and knew he’d never get enough of her, so long as he lived.

He released her breast long enough that she opened her eyes, and possibly looked a tad annoyed, but he felt he had to check in. “Good?”

She just groaned and pressed back against his face. “Please more.”

He obliged. Slipped another finger in and encouraged her to ride his hand. Sucked harder. His thumb swept back up, seeking the right spot. It had been a _very_ long time, but he was _very_ clever…right about…there.

Rose shrieked, thrusting harder onto him, taking his hand deeper. He worked his wrist and wished for days of sore flexors and brachioradialis and biceps brachii to remind him of this glorious moment. His thumb circled, gradually increasing pressure, and he matched the rhythm of stimulation with his tongue and other hand and her thighs trembled on either side of him, and, mercy, he could never get enough of her sounds.

“Ahhhhhh!” Rose cried out, sitting up, wrenching her chest away from him, shaking and rocking between his torso and his aching hand. Face twisted in ecstasy, chest flushed red. She was a goddess, and he’d never been so proud in all his lives.

After many breaths, she finally looked down at him and grinned, wide as the sea. Her dressing gown hung loosely from her arms. He reached for a sleeve, dragged it off and she shrugged out of the other, laughing.

“Good?” He knew. Just wanted to hear it said.

“You’ve been holding out on me.”

She laughed, but that arrow was truer than she probably intended at the moment. He had been. But never again.

She blew a lock of hair out of her eyes and looked over her shoulder. “How are things?”

“Me? Naw, not since, eh, before. Nevermind about me!” He was already rock hard again, but damned if her plan didn’t seem to be working just a bit. Especially when she slid back down on top of him, skin to skin, legs stretched on top of his legs, his erection pressing into her soft belly. “Yes, just like that.” Actually, come to think of it, this was helping a lot. He was enjoying the arousal tremendously, but the desperation and fear had melted away.

Rose murmured into his neck. “Tell me if you feel you’re gonna go again. I’ve got ideas.”

“You’re brilliant, you know that? Is there no end to the ways you’ll save me?”

She sighed and snuggled into him. “So now I have to save you with shaggin’? Well, whatever it takes…”

“I can’t promise I’m all fixed. Seems so, from this position.”

Rose chuckled and his heart swelled toward the vibration of her body. “I’m almost disappointed. Was pretty flattering, having you melt down as soon as I walked in a room.”

“Oi, stop,” he groaned, “believing you didn’t know is the only reason I haven’t buried myself in the desert!” He tightened his arms around her. “But something feels different. I think it was my telepathic centers…synapses kept firing. Being around you. My emotions were just overwhelming me.”

At that, she lifted to look at him, puzzled. “But I didn’t feel anything. Up here.” She tapped her forehead.

“It’s more than the direct connection. Hard to explain—my whole nervous system is involved. Well, was. Nerve endings. Now resting against your nerve endings! I’m not sure I can still do complete link. But, well…”

“You want to try?”

“If you want.” He actually shrugged under her, tried to sound casual, but he’d never fool her.

“I wanna try everything with you.”

“Can I take you to bed properly?”

She smiled, tongue in her teeth, hair falling over her dewy face, and he’d never seen anything more beautiful. “Come on, Time Lord. I’ve got plans for you.”


End file.
